User blog:IFauxy/Fox's Journey P7
Fox decided to claw her way in the first door, struggling Fox: EEvUiiii(AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA) Fox headbutts the door 3 times Fox: eevee eevee EEEEEEEEEEEE(Hame-Hame-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAy am i referencing dragon ball Z) Fox keeps biting and scratching the door Fox: Eev.. eev(Too...Tired..) Fox collapsed ... The door suddenly opened Fox woke up! Fox entered the door, and it closed shut! Though, she isn't afraid Fox: Eev.. ve ee?(Where... am I?) Fox was in some bedroom, the curtains are scratched, a dead sawsbuck head is on the wall, and the bed's sheets are almost out Fox: Eev veee...(Holy she- Chloe: KEEP THIS STORY ANTI-CURSING! Fox: Eev vee....(Holy cheese..) However, there was a perfectly-fine mirror. Fox looked at herself in the mirror and saw a Geisteon. Fox tried touching it but fell... inside?!? Fox: Eev! Vee vui..(Oof! What the...) It was white, with a dusk stone floating.... Mew floated around the dusk stone Mew: Mew mew!(Hello there!) Fox: Eev ve Eevee ev?(Am I dead already?) Mew: Mew mew!('Course not!) Fox: Eeve eevee ve e?(Then where am I?) Mew: Mew mew mew!(In the mirror) Fox: Eev?(Huh?) The mew grabbed the Dusk Stone and put it torwards Fox Mew: Mew mew mew mew?(Wanna play with it?) Fox: Eev vee, vee eevee ve... vui(I mean, I'm bored but... sure) Fox touched the dusk stone, suddenly she started flashing Fox evolved Fox: Geist teon geist eon?(Where is the stone?) Mew: Mew mew mew mew mew(Have a look for yourself) Fox got teleported outside the creepy mansion, near the lake Fox: Geist eon eon(It stopped raining...) Fox looked at herself in the lake Fox: Eon... geist?(I... evolved?) Fox spotted another unusual eeveelution near the lake, a Cloudeon(Yes I made another eeveelution oc don't kill me) The Cloudeon growled at Fox Mysterious Cloudeon: Cloudy eo eon(Don't step closer...) Fox: Eon?(Huh?) Mysterious Cloudeon: Eon, cloud, cloudy, cloudy dy eon cloud cloudeon(Nevermind, I give up, if you help solve my problem) Fox: Geist eon, geist eon?(Sure, what's the problem?) Cloudeon:(this is gonna be long so I'm not gonna do the pokemon talk part: You see, there's this evil orginizationTeam Cloudy isn't evil but in Fox's Journey they are. They call themselves Team Cloudy. The boss, Fauxmy pokemon and trainer self in the story, wanted a Geisteon for herself, so she took me. I don't like Evil, but I wanted to join them. Hey, Negative Attention is better than no attention at all, right? So I got taken. After she showed me a picture of a Geisteon, I didn't want to be it after all. Then she showed me a picture of a Cloudeon. I loved it! I learned the evolution method is by Dawn Stone. So I painted a dawn stone like a dusk stone, thanks to my art skills. Then, when I evolved, they threw me out the window .-.) Fox: Geist, geist(Sad, sad) Cloudeon: Cloud eon e,cloud eo clo(My name's Aria, by the way) Fox: Geist eon, geist eon e eon!(In return, help find my trainer!) Aria: Cloudeon(Deal!) To be continued... Category:Blog posts